pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tin Toy
Tin Toy is a 1988 Pixar short film. It was written and directed by John Lasseter. Plot The film takes place in one room and stars the toy of the title, a mechanical one-man band player named Tinny, and a huge baby named Billy. At first, Tinny is delighted at the prospect of being played with by Billy until he sees how destructive the latter can be, because Billy wants to play with and dribble on him. When Tinny tries to walk, his musical instruments on his back play notes. He then begins to run, but is chased by Billy, who pursues him. Tinny soon finds cover under the couch, and when he looks up, he sees that there are several other toys hiding, also afraid of Billy after learning the same experience. While walking and trying to find Tinny and the other toys, Billy falls flat onto the hardwood service floor and begins to cry. Tinny, feeling sorry for himself and the baby, tries to go and cheer him up. When he does, Billy manages to cheer up, but then just ignores him and plays with the box Tinny came in. Mad, Tinny tries to follow Billy to get his attention, but is still ignored. Near the end of the credits, other toys hiding under the couch come out from underneath and begin to play. Scrapped sequel A follow-up entitled A Tin Toy Christmas was planned as a holiday TV special. The plot involved Tinny being put into storage at a mall after he failed to sell, where he would have met with other toys who had had the same thing done to them. However, due to lack of funding for the project, it was dropped. Later, when Pixar and Disney collaborated on Toy Story, Tinny was to be the main character of the film. The original draft of Toy Story's script told the story of how Tinny got left behind at a rest stop and teamed up with a ventriloquist dummy in search of a new home. Later it was decided that both toys were too old-fashioned and they were replaced with Lunar Larry (later renamed Buzz Lightyear) and Woody respectively. Awards Tin Toy won the 1988 Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, the first time a computer animated film had won in that category. Merchandise In 2010, Disney licensee MINDstyle produced a limited edition vinyl maquette of the character Tinny as an Art Toy Collectible. Created in a limited edition of only 500 pieces, the exterior box packaging was a faithful reproduction of the box seen in the toy short. In addition to containing the model of Tinny, it included a certificate of authenticity printed on a card with a pencil storyboard of a scene from the short.http://www.mwctoys.com/REVIEW_081110a.htm Trivia *This is the only Pixar short that was rather released on home video (that being the 2000 VHS reprint of Toy Story as well as The Ultimate Toy Box DVD set) but not theatrically with a Pixar film. *Although the only Pixar short where the old Pixar logo in the beginning lacks the square, the square part can be seen on the top-left of a silver bag that the camera passes in the beginning and Billy is playing with near the end of the short. *During the opening title cards and while the camera passes across the bag and the Tin Toy box, the music playing is the theme song of the children's television series Captain Kangaroo. After that, the sounds playing in the background is audio from an episode of the television game show series The Price is Right. *At the beginning of the short, when the camera shows the entire room, there is a picture of a Luxo lamp at the top-right. *The picture on the table is an actual photograph of director John Lasseter.Price, David A. (2008). The Pixar Touch. P. 105. New York, Alfred A. Knopf *When the short initially premiered at SIGGRAPH, it stopped abruptly at the part where Billy approached Tinny in his box. This was because the guys at Pixar had fallen asleep during production. Thankfully, they finished the animation and released it to SIGGRAPH once more and got better reception. *A Tin Toy book can be seen stacked on Andy's bookshelf during the first Toy Story. The book is located on the second to the bottom shelf, and can be seen when Woody passes by Etch before their duel, or when Woody talks at the toy meeting. **The book's author is shown as "Lasseter." A reference to the director and writer of the short, John Lasseter. *In Toy Story 2, when Hamm is flipping through the channels to find the Al's Toy Barn commercial, you can see brief clips of Tin Toy and other early Pixar shorts. *Some of the toys from the short can be seen cowering under a table at Sunnyside when the kids come into the Caterpillar Room in Toy Story 3. *Tinny can be seen under the bed in Lifted ''and he also appeared in ''Toy Story 4. Gallery File:Hidden_Pixar_Logo.jpeg|The original Pixar logo used in this film. Tin_Toy.jpg Tin_Toy_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art Tin-Toy-web.jpg|Tinny in his box pixar4.jpg woodytintoybookhidden.JPG|Andy's bookshelf in his first house has the Tin Toy book, along with a Ants Pants game (popular during the release of the first film) tintoycliptoystory2.JPG|Whilst Hamm changes the channels to find an Al's Toy Barn commercial, Tinny appears. Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 8.59.36 PM.png|The old Pixar Logo is seen in Tin Toy.|link=Old Pixar Logo TinnyinToyStory4.jpeg|Tinny in Toy Story 4 References de:Tin Toy es:Tin Toy fr:Tin Toy he:צעצוע פח (קטע קצר) ja:ティン・トイ pl:Tin Toy ru:Оловянная игрушка Category:Shorts